Mio Kusakai
}} Mio Kusakai (日下生 美桜, Kusakai Mio) was a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School. She was ranked first in the Elite Class. Upon graduating from Setouchi, Mio officially becomes a B-Rank Keijo player. Sometime later, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance Mio is an attractive and very tall woman. She is a hāfu. Mio has long blonde hair and blue eyes. When training, she prefers the dark blue version of the school swimsuit. Personality She is normally nice and calm, reacting friendly to people. Her hobbies are bikes and flirting with cute girls. She will tease each girl around her, and talk about dragging them into bed. As a half British and half Japanese, Mio is bilingual, capable of speaking English. Despite this, she is frequently mixing it with her Japanese accent, which sometimes cause others being bothered. Mio is also a very carefree and is still able to think well under pressure. Even when she is being taunted by her opponent, Mio only responses by laughing, or even flirting with them instead. Background Mio has been popular ever since she was still a child. She was once featured in the magazine, "K-Sports". Before trying Keijo, Mio was a swimmer. She became the Japanese representative and won a gold medal at Beijing for backstroke.Chapter 9, page 10 Right after entering Setouchi Keijo Training School, Mio tried to talk with Kazane Aoba. However, Kazane ran away, thus Mio stated that she loved her shyness.Chapter 54, pages 6-7 At some point, Mio met Usagi Tsukishita, while Usagi started to witness her fighting style. On the other hand, Usagi, who initially had no interest in Keijo at all, was later motivated by Mio.Chapter 64, page 8 Plot First Exam Arc Mio was first mentioned by Sayaka Miyata as the interviewer asked her on how she felt to compete with another Olympic qualifier. However, Sayaka mistook her name for "Kusaki" and "Kusa-san".Chapter 4, page 7 Second Exam Arc Mio enrolled into Setouchi Keijo Training School and took the exams. She passed the first exam and continued to the second exam. She was mentioned a bit by Sayuri Naka for her achievement. Later, she was temporary ranked at the 1st place for the exam result,Chapter 21, page 9 and was able to maintain her rank until the final result was released. She eventually was accepted into Setouchi and became part of the Elite Class. Sweet Room Arc Mio attended the entrance ceremony. She then greeted Nozomi Kaminashi and asked which one she preferred between car and motorcycle. As Nozomi answered to prefer the latter, she hugged Nozomi and stated that she loved her, revealing that her hobbies are bikes and flirting cute girls. Before leaving, Mio said that she hoped to have a race with Nozomi.Chapter 35, pages 11-15 On the first day of school, alongside Hanabi Kawai, she was seen practicing balance.Chapter 37, page 16 Sometime later, Mio was seen in the cafeteria, sitting next to Hanabi. She introduced Nozomi and her roommates to Rin Rokudo.Chapter 42, page 11 Class Exchange Arc Three months since the new academic year started, the teacher, Nagisa Ujibe opened a chance for regular students to get into the Elite Class, and thus she held a class exchange event. Mio got her turn for the fourth match, where she needed to face against the regular class students, consisting of Ai Shimada, Momo Horiuchi, and Kazane Aoba. When she finally got her turn to fight, Mio mumbled that her own harem party was going to start. Right after the match started, Kazane rushed towards her and assaulted her, whereas Mio was able to dodge it. Mio then teased Kazane by telling that she wanted to pick her up. However, Kazane angered and attacked her once more. Mio then advised that Kazane was unable to beat her all alone, as she needed to team up with the other participants. However, Kazane decided to attack her again once more by herself, only to be intimidated. Mio then starting to swing her breasts around. Mio began to move, but she noticed that Shimada was behind her and tried to attack her. Mio managed to dodge, but she needed to doge once more upon noticing that Horiuchi blocked her landing point. However, Mio managed to dodge all of them. She then listened as Kazane explained her "Scanning Hand", which capable of reading her movement. Mio was surprised upon hearing that Kazane has touched her butt while asking when Kazane touched her, as replied by Kazane that she touched Mio in the bathroom. When she was cornered, Mio started to laugh instead, while her opponents were paralyzed, unable to move their bodies.Chapter 54, pages 1-17 Revealing her "Breast Hypnosis", Mio then finished them off. Mio also mumbled that she went overboard. Later that night, Mio was punished by her teacher, Nagisa Ujibe, for using the "Breast Hypnosis", as that technique was actually banned by Ujibe. When Nozomi and her roommates came to talk with Ujibe, Mio stated that she was actually cornered, if not she was not going to use her trump card. The next morning, Nozomi thanked her for supporting Kazane, as all of the Room 309 residents have been promoted into the Elite Class.Chapter 55 Training Camp Arc Along with the Elite Class members and their teacher, Miku Kobayakawa, they went to Kyoto for a training camp. Upon arriving there, Kobayakawa announced that they arrived too soon. As such, they were given three hours of free time. Mio invited Nozomi and her friends to play the King's Game, but they refused. Sometime later, she joined with the other Elite Class members to jog around. She witnessed the arrival of Kyoko Shirayuki, while her teacher Kobayakawa told them that Shirayuki would be their trainer during the training camp. They were all then surprised upon hearing that an active Keijo player would like to train them.Chapter 57, pages 6-17 The next day, the Infighters, including herself, Nozomi Kaminashi, Hanabi Kawai, and Atsuko Yoshida were coached by Shirayuki, while the Outfighters, and Counters were coaced by the other active players. Shirayuki then stated that a trial match would be the fastest way to make them understand. Nozomi challenged Shirayuki first, while Mio witnessed their fight.Chapter 58, pages 2-14 Mio herself then got her turn in order to face Shirayuki, but all of them were defeated.Chapter 59, page 4 The next day, they changed their training spot and went to Kamogawa River.Chapter 59, pages 11-12 The next day, Mio accompanied Hanabi practicing at the river.Chapter 60, page 7 When Nozomi was practicing the "Butt Flash" to pull out the turnip, Mio visited her. Mio then tried to pull out the turnip, but Nozomi warned her since it's not easy as she imagined. However, Mio managed to pull it out on her first attempt, shocking Nozomi. She then proceeded teasing Nozomi by groping her breasts. On the other hand, a stranger watched over them from afar. On the last day of the trip, Kobayakawa explained that they would held trial matches for tomorrow. When Nozomi was challanged by Usagi Tsukishita, Mio asked if Nozomi did something bad to her.Chapter 61, pages 2-10 The next day, right before Nozomi fought Usagi, she wished Nozomi good luck. Mio then turned to Usagi, and stated that she'd like to see how much Usagi has improved, this made Usagi embarrassed.Chapter 62, pages 7-8 Later that night, Mio and her friends were discussed regarding the next event, the East-West War.Chapter 64, pages 13-17 The East-West War Arc After the end of the training camp, she went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Setouchi and their rival, Suruga Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Upon arriving there, alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Suruga's students, since Suruga's teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. When Nozomi proceeded approaching Maya Sakashiro, Mio used her technique the "Butt Sandstorm" to stop them. But soon, Kaho Fuyuzora and Akari Fuyuzora dispelled her technique. Mio was impressed by the twins. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga. Later, they went to the waiting room, Kobayakawa scolded them for making such chaos and advised to beat Suruga fairly and squarely. On the day of the race, Nagisa Ujibe revealed that the races of this year would be team matches. Mio got her turn in the first group, along with Sayaka Miyata, Kotone Fujisaki, and Mari Murata.Chapters 65-66 Alongside her teammates, she entered the match against Suruga's representatives of the first group, consisting of Nami Nanase, Akari Fuyuzora, Kaho Fuyuzora, and Saki Hanayama. Before the match started, Mio was recognized by Nanase as a gold medalist, while Sayaka was recognized as an Olympics qualifier. Thus if she could defeat both of them, her popularity would increase. Mio began flirting with her, telling that she wanted to hear Nanase sing in bed. As the match started, Sayaka rushed towards Nanase, but was wiped out by Hanayama, before being rescued by Kotone. Mio then stated that Hanayama was an Infighter, prompting her to ask Murata to counter Hanayama. However, Murata was caught off guard and was defeated. Shortly after, while Sayaka and Kotone rushed toward Hanayama, Mio immediately assisted them. Thus, the three of them managed to defeat Hanayama.Chapter 68, pages 1-17 Realizing that Sayaka needed to recover after using her "K-acceleration", Kotone decided to protect Sayaka, while asking Mio to handle the twins. Mio agreed and began fighting Akari and Kaho.Chapter 69, pages 1-10 When Kotone was cornered by Nanase, Mio sent Akari flying and bumping into Nanase, separating her from Kaho. Mio then tortured Kaho in order to arouse her, while Kaho began to weaken. But soon, Kaho was rescued by Akari.Chapter 70, pages 1-13 Right after Nanase's defeat at the hands of Sayaka, Mio appeared behind the twins, defeating them. They eventually won the first match. Afterwards, they were congratulated by their comrades.Chapter 73, pages 1-9 Setouchi won the first match, but they lost the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. Thanks to Nozomi, Setouchi finally won the final match and the eleventh East-West War competition. She was later seen celebrating along with her comrades.Chapter 86 Later that night at the feast, when Hanabi Kawai asked Hikari Muromachi and Midori Morimoto to introduce her to Suruga's male students, Midori stated they couldn't do that. Mio approached Midori and began flirting with her, asking Midori to tell her name.Chapter 87, pages 6-9 Abilities Kusakai's_intimidation.jpg|Mio intimidates Kazane. Breast Hypnotism.jpg|Mio uses the "Breast Hypnosis". Result of Breast Hypnotism.jpg|Result of the "Breast Hypnosis". Ass sandstorm.jpg|Mio uses "Butt Sandstorm". Kusakai%2C_Fujisaki%2C_Miyata_attack_Hanayama.jpg|Mio, Kotone, and Sayaka perform "Triple Butt Shot". Queen of Hips.jpg|Mio targets the sensitive zones to arouse her opponent. Nipple_Shock.png|Mio attacks Fuyuzora sisters. Mio_uses_Heaven_Hip_Spot.jpg|Mio uses "Heaven Hip Spot". Mio was the first ranked examinee, supposedly the strongest student of Setouchi. Her fighting style is classified as an Infighter. She has shown to be able to perform multiple Keijo techniques. Intimidation: Mio is capable of showing a frightening aura around her. It is able to intimidate someone who intends to approach her, forcing them to instinctively retreat. Breast Hypnosis (乳催眠, Chichi Saimin): A technique employed by swinging her breasts like a pendulum. Those who witness it will be paralyzed, and unable to move. In such a state, Mio can finish them off as quickly or as slowly as she desires. This technique is banned by Nagisa Ujibe outside of official matches and tournaments. Mio states that she will not use it unless she gets cornered. However, this technique is only effective at close distance. People who witness it from afar will not be affected. Butt Sandstorm (尻巻砂塵, Ketsu Maki Sajin): By swaying her butt with enough force, she can make an obscuring dust cloud. Triple Butt Shot (弾尻三連砲, Danketsu San Renhō): A combination technique performed by Mio, Kotone, and Sayaka. Perverted Skills: Mio is adept in using perverted skills to arouse her opponent, giving them an immense erotic pleasure. :Queen of Hip (クイーン・オブ・ヒップ, Kuīn Obu Hippu): Mio can accurately target sensitive zones of her opponents to torture and arouse them. As such they will be weakened slowly. :Hip Nip Shock （ヒップ・ニップ・ショック, Hippu Nippu Shokku): Mio attacks her opponents directly to their nipples, creating awkward (but not entirely unpleasant) sensations on her opponents before knocking them down. :Heaven Hip Spot (ヘヴンズ・ヒップ・スポット, Hebun Hippu Supotto): Much like her "Queen of Hip" technique, Mio is able to accurately target sensitive zones of her opponent, giving them an awkward but pleasurable sensation. After Mio manages to successfully hit them, her opponent will simply keep silent for a certain period of time. Their expression looks pale, but at the same time, looks calm, as if they are in heaven. In fact, the opponent has fainted due to the immense pleasurable sensation caused by the attack. This technique allows Mio to defeat Hikaru Hoshide, one of the Five Butts, by one-hit KO. Derringer Hip (デリンジャー・ヒップ, Derinjā Hippu): This is one of Mio's techniques that has been copied by Kazane Aoba. Anime & Manga Differences Quotes *(To Akari Fuyuzora and Kaho Fuyuzora) "Isn't it natural? We're standing atop of the Land, aren't we? The strongest will win."Chapter 73, page 4 Trivia *Mio's name contains the characters for "beauty" and "sakura". While her surname contains the characters for (日, "days"), (下, "under") and (生, "purity"). References Navigation Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Characters Category:Elite Class Category:Female Category:Keijo Examinees Category:Keijo Players Category:Infighters